How I became a Hyuga!
by Akira Chikara
Summary: My father dies, My mother abandonds me, and Hiashi Hyuga adopts me. What happens next when I meet a certain Hyuga?
1. How my new life began!

**Me: Hinata-Sama will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Hinata: H-Hai, Akira C-Chikara d-does not o-own N-Naruto in any w-way.**

**Me: Thank You Hinata-Sama! Now, let's get to the story now shall we?**

_How My New Life Began_

My name is Akira Chikara of the Chikara Clan. I have an older sister named Hanako Chikara she is the heiress to the Chikara clan. I also have a younger brother named Shouri Chikara, my parent's only son who will pass on the Chikara name and my mother Kanashii Chikara.

It all started on a fall afternoon my brother was training, my mother was gardening, my sister was in her room trying her best to please our parents, and I was doing what I always do… standing in the shadows and watching. As I was watching my family, there was a knock on the door. My mother gracefully stood up and walked over. She opened the door and didn't move I tried to get a look at who it was but didn't get a chance before she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. My brother ran to my side and my sister sensing something was amiss was soon standing there too. After awhile of waiting we started to get restless my brother paced back and forth while Hanako-sama and I watched. When the door reopened we all stood up only to see our mother looking at us with no emotion she said in a cold uncaring voice "Your father is dead, he died on an assassination mission that went wrong". We just stood there not believing the words that just came from our mother's lips. Words that we thought would never be spoken, words we had wished and hoped would never be spoken. My mother turned to Hanako-sama and said "You are to be the Head of the Chikara Clan now". She then addressed Shouri-Chan and I "Shouri you are to become the best ninja the Konoha village has ever known and Akira you are to leave this house! I have a son to pass on the Chikara Clan name and a daughter to run this clan. I have no need of extra baggage any longer". As those words were spoken I froze, my loving and caring mother was gone to me. Turning around my mother addressed one of the servants "Go and pack up all of Akira's things, she is only in need of her clothes and her most prized possessions". Then turning back around she left the room, but only after sending me a glare that I never thought a mother could send to her child.

A few hours later the servant that my mother had addressed earlier and another servant came out with my things. I slowly rose from my seat feeling like every time I moved a thousand needles pierced through my skin. My mother walked in the room she told the servants to take my things to the carriage outside, the carriage I had only just noticed. My mo-Kanashii-san turned to me and said "The new head of the Chikara Clan, her brother and I will accompany you to your new home at the Hyuga Compound. For a reason I can not seem to grasp the Head of the Hyuga Clan would like to welcome you into his family". I nodded and bowed, but as I did this I thought to myself "Why would a complete stranger want me when my own family didn't"? Before I could get any further with the question that was eating away at me Kanashii-san said "I suppose we are ready to depart then. Hanako-sama you may get in first, Shouri you next, Akira you may get in ahead of me. Do not think I am allowing such a thing out of kindness! It is merely for the Chikara reputation". I sat the farthest from the door and the closest to the window. As I stared out of the window the carriage gave a jolt and then we were off. "This is how my new life began, only I didn't think Kanashii-san would completely and entirely disown me. I suppose that is for another time, right now I think I will just sleep until we arrive. Arrive at my new home at…The Hyuga Compound".

Before I knew it we had arrived, I knew this for I found myself being brutally shaken awake by none other then…..

Kanashii-san.

"We have arrived, I advise you to straighten yourself before we even dare step out of this carriage". As I brushed and redid my hair and straightened my kimono I heard Kanashii-san say under her breath "To think she is a Chikara, falling asleep in a carriage. Does she have no shame"? When I heard this I didn't know what to think, so much had happened in one day. I finished straightening myself and Hanako-Sama stepped out of the carriage followed by Kanashii-san, Shouri-Chan, and lastly…me. We walked up to the entrance of the Hyuga Compound and I saw two guards standing on each side of the entrance. The thing that did not surprise me was that there were guards, but their eyes. They looked like they had no pupils and they were all white with only a small hint of lavender in them. I thought to myself as I looked at those enchanting eyes "They are much prettier compared to the Chikara Clan's dull black eyes. Although I always took pride in the fact that I am the only Chikara to have purple in my eyes". When we had gotten to the entrance the guards asked us a few questions we were then taken inside. Two servants with those same eyes led us to an empty room and asked that we sit. We did as they had requested, while I was sitting there I could not help but admire the traditional Japanese home. It was much different from my old house which was modern and more up to date. As we sat there a man with long brown hair and those intriguing eyes entered the room. He then sat at the very front of the room and introduced himself "My greatest apologies for causing you to have to wait. My name is Hiashi Hyuga I am Head of the Hyuga Clan". He then said turning to me "You must be Akira Chikara, it is a great pleasure to meet you". Not used to being addressed in such a kind and polite way I replied "Hai, I am Akira Chikara, it is a pleasure to meet you Hiashi-Sama". "Good, by eldest daughter Hinata Hyuga will show you to your new room". When he said this I noticed one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, but by her constant fidgeting I could tell she was VERY shy. "H-Hai, otasan". I got up, bowed, and then followed Hinata-Sama to my room. As we got there she slid open the door and we stepped inside. It was breathtakingly beautiful. "W-Would y-you like m-me to help y-you u-unpack"? I smiled at her and said "No, thank you. I think I would like to just get used to my new surroundings first". "H-Hai, I will leave then". She bowed to me and left the room slowly, silently shutting the door behind her.

**Neji: Why haven't I shown up yet?**

**Me: (Glare towards Neji) Keep reading and you might find out.**

**Neji: (Glare)**

**-GLARE CONTEST!-**

**Neji: (On the ground twitching)**

**Me: Anyway! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next one.** _I'm a Hyuga?_


	2. I'm a Hyuga?

**Me: Will you do the disclaimer for me Hinata-Sama?**

**Hinata: H-Hai, A-Akira Chikara does n-not own N-Naruto.**

**Me: Yeah, now it's time for chapter two! And the story begins!**

_I'm a Hyuga?_

She bowed left the room and slowly shut the door behind her. When she shut the door, I walked to my suitcase pulled out my clothes and starting ripping the Chikara Clan symbol off of my clothes. While doing this I thought to myself "I'm not a Chikara anymore, I am now a Hyuga". It was strange saying that to myself, but it was the truth. When I finished taking the Chikara symbol off of my clothes I heard a knock on my door. I quickly stood up and opened it; standing in front of me was Hinata-Sama and a young girl about my age. As I stared at them the younger one bowed and said "Hello, I'm Hanabi Hyuga onesans younger sister it's a pleasure to meet you". I also bowed and introduced myself. "A-Akira-Chan otasan w-wants y-you to meet t-the other H-Hyugas". I replied with a smile "Hai, should a dress in a kimono?" "N-no y-you don't have t-to d-do that". I smiled at Hinata-Sama and thought to myself "She may be older than me…but she is the cutest person I have ever met"! "Come on! We don't want to be late now do we"? Hanabi started to whine and was now rambling on about how we were going to be late. Hinata-Sama grabbed Hanabi and I's hand and started to run to the room where Hyuga assemblies took place. As we got there I immediately looked down and did not look up even when Hanabi opened the door. We walked to our seats and before I sat down Hiashi-Sama said "Akira-Chan can you stand up here and introduce yourself please". Obeying his orders I walked to the very front of the extremely large room filled to the brim with people and introduced myself "Hello, my name is Akira Ch-I mean Hyuga it is a pleasure to meet you all". I bowed and throughout the whole introduction did not once look up until I heard someone say humph. I looked up and sitting in front of me was a very handsome man with long brown hair and had some loose hair shaping his face. Hiashi-Sama seeing me looking at him introduced him to me. "Akira-Chan I would like you to meet Neji Hyuga, he is my late twin brother's son." "H-Hello Neji-Sama". Neji looked me in the eyes, he seemed to be assessing me. He than said after a long and uncomfortable silence he said "It is a pleasure to meet you to Akira-Chan and please just call me Neji". I was surprised nobody had ever asked me to address them in such an informal way. I nodded and said "Hai, Neji I would also like you to just call me Akira". He nodded and we both went to our seats. As I sat down I thought to myself "This is going to be a _long _day". I sighed and listened as everyone introduce themselves, tucking everything I could about each one of them into a drawer in the back of my head.

I laid back and sighed "That was _a lot_ of people, how can one clan be so big"? This thought was literally running around inside my brain. I sighed again, this time Hiashi-Sama looked at me and asked "Is everything alright Akira-Chan"? I sat up and replied "Hai, Hiashi-Sama it's just that was a lot of people. I don't mean to be rude, but the meeting started around 1:00 in the afternoon and it is now midnight". He chuckled and said "Hai, the Hyuga clan is the largest clan in Konoha". I groaned and thought "What have I gotten myself into"? I slowly rose from my seat and stumbled and thought "I am _so_ tired"! Of course when I stumbled I just had to run into someone and of course that someone just had to be…..

Neji Hyuga

I groaned again "This is just not my day"! He looked at me with an expression that disappeared so fast I'm not even sure it was there in the first place. After all the Hyugas were known for their mask of a face. Neji turned to Hiashi-Sama and asked "Would you like me to carry her to her room, it doesn't look like she will be able to stand on her feet much longer"? Hiashi-Sama looked at Neji with an expression that also quickly disappeared "That is going to become very annoying" I thought to myself, Hiashi-Sama then said "Hai, Arigato Neji". Neji nodded and bowed he then turned to me and….

PICKED ME UP BRIDAL STYLE!

I could not believe it, Hinata-Sama then stood up and followed us out the door after bowing to her father and closing the door. She turned to Neji and asked "N-Neji-niisan i-is it n-necessary to c-carry her"? Neji turned to Hinata-Sama and said "Well she obviously can't…..

I know the conversation continued, but I didn't here anymore. I fell asleep in Neji's strong and warm arms while breathing in the scent that I _might _learn to love.

**Neji: You like the way I smell?**

**Akira: Uh, no comment? By the way I'm not the one writing it!**

**(Two glares sent my way)**

**Me: It's not my fault, I happen to like that part. (sigh) Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. **_You want me to become a what?_


	3. You want me to become a what?

**Me: Neji you're going to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Neji: Why can't you do it, if you're asking me your voice obviously still works?**

**Me: (Glare) Because you're doing it.**

**Neji: (sigh) Fine, Akira Chikara does not own Naruto.**

**Me: Thank You Neji-kun! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_You want me to become a what?_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I jumped up when I realized I was not in my room at the Chikara Estate, but I then sighed remembering that I was no longer a Chikara. Before I realized it a blush wormed its way onto my face when I remembered how and when I fell asleep last night. It was at this moment that I heard a knock on the door and then heard someone say "I-it is Hinata c-can I c-come in"? I smiled and replied "Hai Hinata-Sama you can come in"; Hinata-Sama opened the door and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind her she turned to me and bowed saying "I-I hope y-you do not mind, b-but I d-dressed you". I looked down when she said this and realized that I was wearing my pajamas. I turned to her and said "It is alright, thank you", she looked at me with a smile and then walked to my closet. She pulled out a pair of black capris and a blue and white tank top with the Hyuga symbol, she then turned to me and said "P-please p-put this on, o-otasan wants t-to speak w-with you". I nodded said my thanks and she left. I got dressed, made my bed, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and then stepped outside my room once I had concluded that everything was in its proper place. Hinata-Sama walked with me to see otasan, the thing that worried me though was that she did not say anything on the way there.

Once we got there she opened the door and once I stepped inside she closed it behind me. I did not turn around but I knew that she left by the sound of her fading footsteps. I looked up at Hiashi-Sama and said while bowing "You asked for me Hiashi-Sama". He nodded and gestured for me to sit down, I did as he requested. He then said to me "Akira-Chan I would like you to begin training to become a ninja". I looked up at him with surprise written all over my face, not a single female Chikara had ever become a ninja. As though reading my mind Neji said from behind me "You are no longer a Chikara so you don't have to worry about their customs". I jumped and looked behind me, standing there was Neji looking right at me. I smiled weakly and said "I suppose you are right, but who is to train me". Hiashi-Sama looked at me with a smile that made me think that he had something up his sleeve and he then said "Neji will train you to become a ninja". I looked up and thought to myself "Wow, this is a lot of surprises in one day. Though I do not think that I like it, no I do not like it one bit". I nodded my head and Neji said "We will begin training right now, come on we will start with Taijutsu".

I nodded my head and followed him out of the room. Once we got to the training grounds he turned to face me and said "Hhmmm, tell me are you flexible"? I was very confused with the question, but answered honestly anyway "Hai, I am very flexible". I think that I will come to regret that answer, especially after he gave me a smile similar to Hiashi-Sama's when I asked him who was going to train me. I sighed and said "Well are we going to get started then"? Neji smiled at me obviously looking amused and said "Hai, we can get started". Then out of nowhere he attacked me throwing punches and kicks, but what surprised me more was not that he attacked me but that I was able to either dodge or block his attacks. We went on like this for a few hours until I bent my body backwards dodging a kick and than swung my body to the right and punched him right in the gut. He looked up at me in surprise before he started coughing up blood. I never liking the sight of blood ever since some of the village boys killed my dog in front of me, I screamed "SOMBODY HELP, HELP"! Hiashi-Sama, Hinata-Sama, Hanabi, and some other Hyugas came running outside to see what was the wrong. When all of them reached the edge of the training ground Neji turned gave them a weak smile and then collapsed. While everyone was trying to get him to the hospital located in the Hyuga Compound all I could do was scream.

**Neji: Why did this chapter end with a ninja in training hurting me?**

**Me: Because I wanted it to, so suck it up.**

**Neji: Can't you end it with it saying something like "He is a jonin this is nothing compared to past injuries, he will be fine in a couple hours".**

**Me: Because I don't want them to say that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one **_What am I?_


	4. What am I?

**Me: Akira is going to do the disclaimer since Neji is currently umm can't do it.**

**Akira: Akira Chikara does not own Naruto in anyway.**

**Me: There that sounds good, thank you Akira. Now, let's see what happens to Neji shall we?**

_What am I?_

They led me inside and we all waited to hear what his conditions were, but all I could do was scream. One of the nurses came out and tried to calm me down; when everything she tried didn't work she slapped me. I looked up at her and started crying, she wrapped her arms around me and started whispering comforting words "He'll be alright sweetie. He is a ninja after all, besides us Hyugas are fighters he'll be fine". I nodded my head and she turned to Hiashi-Sama and said "He will wake up in a couple of days, but for now he is still unconscious". We all nodded our heads and began to walk to Hiashi-Sama's meeting room. As we sat down he turned to me and asked "What happened Akira-Chan"? It took me a while before I could finally get it out, but in the end I told them what had happened.

Hiashi-Sama nodded his head and said to me "Come on Akira-Chan I think Hokage-Sama should be the one to explain things to you. After all you will finally find out why your mother abandoned you". I nodded at him and followed him to the Hokage building, not a word was said between us. When we arrived Hokage-Sama just stared at Hiashi-Sama until she finally sighed, she then turned to me and said "You're the holder of the fire/chakra demon". I only stared at her as I thought to myself "What on earth is she talking about"? She read the expression on my face and began "The fire/chakra demon is an old and powerful demon; it shows itself inside a host similar to that of a jinchūriki. It only finds a host once every five thousand years, but that host has to be VERY strong physically and mentally. The fire/chakra demon is as it's name implies a controller of fire and chakra. Do you understand now Akira-Chan"? I slowly nodded my head and she then said "You already have the abilities of a ninja; these abilities were given to you by the fire/chakra demon. Please Akira-Chan, become a ninja for the Konoha village". I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded my head and she tossed me a Konoha Leaf Ninja Headband. I looked down at it and then tied it around my neck.

Hokage-Sama then said "I will introduce you to your team, come with me". I nodded my head and silently followed her out of her office. We stopped in front of a door, she turned to me and said "This is as far as I go Akira-Chan, please be careful". I nodded my head and opened the door, but what I found wasn't very pleasing. When I had opened the door a dirty chalk board eraser fell on my head, I glared at everyone in the room and they all shrank away from me. The only person that didn't move was currently laughing like crazy and I knew he was the one who did it. Fire suddenly shot from my fists and grazed his left arm. He looked at me really weird and then apologized for what he had done, I nodded and turned my head to the others. Before I could say anything a man with his headband covering his left eye and silver hair walked in. He said "Alright guys are we ready to head out"; when no one answered he looked up and saw me standing there. He then said "Oops, I wasn't aware we had a new member of the team my name is Kakashi Hatake/Jonin, that girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno/Chunin and the Hokage's student, the kid with the blonde hair and goofy grin is Naruto Uzumaki/Genin, and the quite boy with the black hair is Sai/Chunin. So, how about you tell us about yourself since we already know each other".

I nodded my head and said "My name is Akira Chikara, but I was adopted into the Hyuga clan by Hiashi Hyuga the head of the clan. I am a special jonin, which yes means that I am at a higher level then our sensei. I don't like it when people make me mad, as Naruto's arm is an example of that". They all just stared at me and then Kakashi-Sempai said "Fire/Chakra Demon"? I nodded my head at this and could tell he smiled by the way his eyes crinkled. He then nodded his head and ignored his student's questions as he said "Are we ready to get on with the mission, we are protecting a man that is traveling to the Sand Village with his wife and two sons". We all nodded and he said "Be ready in an hour and meet me at the front gate". "Hai" was all you heard before everyone disappeared. I reappeared in my room and packed my things, I then took a quick shower and changed into black pants with white bandages wrapped from a couple inches above my ankle to my feet, a long sleeve black shirt, the Konoha vest you receive when you become a Chunin (mine is black), a pair of fingerless gloves, black shoes, and then I tied my headband around my neck. I surveyed my room and decided everything was perfect before I headed towards Hiashi-Sama's room. I lightly knocked on the door and waited until I heard "Come in", I looked at Hiashi-Sama and he seemed to pondering whether or not to let me go. He finally decided and said "I can trust Kakashi to keep you safe, so you can go". I nodded my head and made my way to the front gate.

When I arrived there I noticed I was the only there, I looked at the time to find that I was 45 minutes early. I sighed, sat down, and started to converse with the guards at the gate. After 20 minutes Sakura showed up, I nodded in her direction and she came running over she turned to me and asked "When did you get here"? I just shrugged my shoulders and one of the guards told her I got here 20 minutes ago. I glared at him, Sakura looked surprised and I heard her mumble under her breath "If she was a sensei for new genin, they would certainly be early birds". I decided to ignore that comment as the others arrived; I groaned and said "When is Kakashi-Sempai going to get here"? It was already 15 minutes passed the arranged time. Shortly after that the person in question showed up along with those we were protecting. I nodded my head towards the parents and noticed the woman was pregnant, when I was about to ask her something her two sons came running towards me. I looked down at them as they were hugging me and gave them a big smile; I bent down to their level and said "My name is Akira, what are your names"? They smiled at me with that adorable smile that all children have and said "My name is Rin" said the one wearing blue; he then pointed to the one wearing green and said "His name is Lin". I smiled to myself and said "Rin and Lin, I think that's prefect for twins. It does rhyme after all", they began to laugh and ran around me in circles saying "Rin and Lin, Rin and Lin, Rin and Lin". I couldn't help but laugh they were so adorable. Kakashi-Sempai then said "We should get going, the sooner the better". As we were leaving I said under my breath "Sooner or later my butt, we could have left sooner if he wasn't 15 minutes late". Having heard me he just sighed and made no comment, after all we did have a mission to concentrate on.

**Me: Hmm, not my best work. I suppose it will do though.**

**Kakashi: Hai, Hai. Can we get on with it now?**

**Me: Wow, does the amazing copy ninja actually want to get an early start! That's a first I'll tell you that! Oh well, he is right though. Please stay tuned for chapter five **_My first mission! _


	5. My First Mission!

**Me: I'm SO sorry! I know I haven't posted anything in a REALLY long time. My school has been giving us tons of homework and then there was Christmas Break (I never got a chance to relax, what kind of a break is that?). I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will do my best to put up more chapters as soon as I can.**

**Kakashi-Sempai: Akira Chikara does not own Naruto in any way.**

**Me: Thank Kakashi! Let's get on with it then!**

My First Mission!

We ran through the woods for 2 days, Sai was carrying the mom with him on his painted bird thing, Naruto had the dad, and I was carrying Rin while Kakashi-Sempai carried Lin. "Let's take a break here", we all nodded and jumped down to the forest floor where there was a well hidden clearing. We watched as Sai circled and then gracefully landed, jumping of his bird and assisting the pregnant woman. "Naruto, how about you go and get water" Sakura said, Naruto being Naruto just continued to complain until I stood up saying "I'll do it". I walked to a river which I could hear from the clearing and started to collect water, when the containers were full I stood up and stretched.

I tensed my body and made a motion as though I was scratching my back while I was actually grabbing a Kunai. I waited and listened, I heard a faint sound coming from my left, close to the clearing, up in one of the trees. I calmly picked up the water and walked to the clearing, when I got there I motioned for Kakashi-Sempai. "Kakashi there's someone here; there might be more than one person. I get the feeling they're waiting to ambush us, but I can't tell if they're ninjas or bandits". Kakashi-Sempai nodded his head and sat next to Sakura explaining to her the situation as I went and told Sai. "Sai you know what's going on right?" he nodded his head and I came to the realization that I still haven't heard him speak.

I shrugged it off and concentrated on the current issue, I heard more movement coming from the trees and motioned to Kakashi-Sempai. He nodded and we all got into a formation around our clients, we waited and that's when I saw a Kunai going straight for Lin's head. I jumped for Lin as fast as I could and blocked the Kunai, the ambush began. We all fought as hard as we could while still protecting the people whose lives were in our hands. I watched as Sai painted creatures on his scroll and they sprang to life and moved at his will, I jumped up as Sakura hit the floor with a chakra filled punch and the ground broke, Naruto performed Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and took out a few enemies at once, Kakashi was playing games with his opponents while at the same time confusing them, I took out another man with a straight hand strike to the pressure point on his neck. About 10 minutes later I looked around and counted 40 men, "I don't believe it, they're all ninja".

Kakashi-Sempai nodded as though he had expected that, he turned to all of us and said "We need to get to the Sand Village as soon as possible, let's pick up the pace". We all ran 3 times as fast as we were before we had decided to take a break and arrived at the village a couple hours later. We slowed the pace and walked to the Village gate where we were met by a strange boy with purple paint on his face and a black crow like outfit. "Hey guys, oh a new member! My name is Kankuro, isn't protecting someone a bit high ranked for a Genin", I just looked at him and finally said "The only Genin here is Naruto". Kankuro seemed surprised and asked "Then what rank are you", I told him I was a special jonin and he stopped asking questions and led us to the Kazekage.

A girl with tan skin, blonde hair in four pony tails that defy gravity, wearing a kimono, and holding a giant fan walked up to us and said she would lead the guests to a room. Kankuro nodded and said "That's my sister Temari, don't worry she'll take good care of your clients". We all nodded and headed to the office we were going to in the first place. When we walked in, the chair turned away from the window and facing us was a pale skinned teenage boy with red hair, blue eyes with dark black circles around them, and a red love kanji symbol written on his forehead. "Hello guys it's a pleasure to see you again. New member? I'm the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, Gaara, it's a pleasure to meet you".

I nodded my head and said "Hello Kazekage, my name is Akira Chikara, special jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village". He stood up surprised by my rank and walked towards me, "You look familiar, your long black hair, purple eyes, pale skin, mature body for you age-Hey! (I yelled while covering my breasts with my arms)-a voice that holds authority, but sounds like bells. Have I met you before?" "No, I don't remember meeting you be-the Kage meeting when we were 5" interrupted Kankuro as he looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's it" cried Gaara, we all just looked at the two of them dumbfounded. That's when it hit me.

_I was 5 years old again (I look like I'm eight or nine), walking through the halls of the Hokage building, mommy was at a Kage meeting stepping in for daddy as a member of the Konoha Council. I walked down the halls humming my favorite lullaby daddy always sang to me at bed time when I walked into the play room and saw three children playing there was a ten year old girl with sandy blonde hair and tan skin that had a five year old boy with red hair and blue eyes sitting in her lap while a purple face painted eight year old kid with brown hair was trying to get the red head to stop crying by teaching him how to play with the puppets._

"Ahhh" I breathed as I came to the realization that I had seen them before. "I remember now, but I didn't actually talk to you guys" I said. They both shrugged their shoulders and Kankuro explained "Gaara had watched you the whole time and later told us about you", this triggered everyone's interest but the three of us waved it off as unimportant. Gaara walked back to his seat sitting down with a now serious look on his face. "Now, let's get down to business" he said in a voice that held importance and we all took seats throughout the room listening to what the Kazekage had to say.


End file.
